CORA Y EVA, DOS REINA DEL AMOR VERDADERO
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Cora, una reina engañada en el desamor de un hombre doble cara, Eva, una mujer separada de su amada por la envidia de su rival, juntas encontrarán las fuerzas para unirse y poder vivir la vida que siempre quisieron criando a sus hijas, Regina y Blancanieves, pasen y lean el amor que estas dos mujeres se profesan entre si. no acepto criticas destructivas
1. Chapter 1

**aquí les traigo un fic nuevo, Cora y Eva dos enamoradas empiezan una nueva vida libre del dolor que les causó un hombre en común.**

Muchos están ocultos tras una máscara de doble cara, eso es lo que descubrí apenas me casé con el hombre que me propuso matrimonio, Henry Mills noveno hijo de una línea sucesoria de gobernantes, había seducido a mis padre con las riquezas y la amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaban a la luz del pueblo, pero, cuando por fin contrajimos nupcias me confesó sus verdaderos planes, Eva, su amiga de toda la vida estaba enamorada de mí, pero ellos se habían distanciado por las actitudes arrogantes y déspotas del hombre, al darse cuenta que éramos la una para la otra, Henry hirvió en cólera, y decidido a separarnos para siempre le dio un regalo a ella, un reino el cual necesitaba un gobernante, un pueblo olvidado en las lejanías del otro extremos del mundo y ya casi destruido por la miseria, al saberse victorioso de su plan continuó con sus artimañas, me ató a él con una maldita bajeza de su parte, me dejó embarazada, ya no tenía salvación o escapatoria, estaba encadenada a ese hombre para siempre hasta que la muerte nos separara. Por el periodo que duró mi embarazo me tuvo confinada en nuestros aposentos, la única visita que tenía en el día era de él o de la cocinera que se encargaba de llevarme los alimentos personalmente, era una gran amiga, pasábamos horas conversando como aliadas de toda la vida, hasta que se daba cuenta de la hora que era y se retiraba prometiéndome que volvería al día siguiente. Pronto mi aspecto y mi salud se vieron afectados por las circunstancias, no soportaba el peso del bebé, apenas podía caminar dos metros sin cansarme, la espalda era un tormento diario, los sirvientes me ayudaban a menudo colocando paños de agua caliente en los lugares adoloridos, pronto en el séptimo mes, comenzaron los verdaderos problemas, mi respiración se dificultaba demasiado, tenía que estar todo el día sentada o inclinada hacia atrás, no podía dormir en un ángulo llano sin ahogarse o sentir que me asfixiaba, cada ve tenía menos apetito y mi aspecto desmejoraba con el tiempo, me sentía más débil y vulnerable.

ya no tenía las visitas de la cocinera, ni siquiera de Henry, había noches que despertaba sudando a mares y con la temperatura por los cielos, los médicos no podían dar explicación a lo que me estaba sucediendo, ningunos de los síntomas era frecuente o común en un embarazo, en el confinamiento solitario me puse a pensar, en mi futuro hijo, Henry estaba decidido a que iba a nacer un barón, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era una niña pequeña y dulce, la dudas asaltaban mi mente día tras día, no podía esperar a tener a mi pequeño ángel en mi brazos, no me importaba si era una niña o un niño, era mío, y nada ni nadie podía decirme lo contrario, hasta que una noche, llegó el momento, eran las tres de la mañana cuando comencé a sentir las contracciones, tuve que caminar, aferrándome a las paredes en mi camino para sostenerme, el dolor era lacerante y desgarrador, la comadrona estaba dormida en su habitación cuando por fin pude llegar a su encuentro, golpee tres veces la puerta con el dorso de mi puño cerrado, ya no aguantaba más, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, estaba completamente aterrada, apenas era una joven de veinte años que no sabía nada del mundo exterior. Los sirvientes y mi doncella estuvieron conmigo en todo momento, mientras Henry esperaba fuera de la habitación, yo sufría el inmenso dolor de traer a un bebe al mundo, solo puedo decir que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena al escucharla, su estridente llanto inundó mis oídos haciéndose notar desde el primer momento, tendría carácter, eso lo sabía.

-es una niña, majestad, felicidades-a pesar de saber que el rey estaría furibundo, yo estaba en plena nube, era preciosa, Regina, mi pequeña princesa, una bebita adorable de ojos chocolate y pelusita en su pequeña cabecita negra azabache que contrastaba con su pálida y delicada piel, sus extremidades era regordetas y muy tiernas, siempre moviéndose sin poder estarse quieta, sus balbuceos eran tan cálido que me hacían olvidar la vida de porquería , era mi pedacito de cielo, mi pequeñina, la ladrona de mi corazón y la única que me hizo sonreír con lágrimas de dolor al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo la nombrará, alteza?-me preguntó una sirvienta luego de entregármela ya limpia y envuelta una mantita de seda y algodón

-Regina, su nombre es Regina- dije cansada pero contenta, era un nombre poco común y no me apetecía que mi hija tuviese un nombre común y corriente como cualquier niña de una plebeya. Todo el reino celebró el nacimiento de mi hija, pero a Henry no le gustaba para nada la niña, decía que no debía haber nacido, que era un error de la naturaleza, día tras día me atormentaba con la amenaza de que un día la asesinaría ante mis propios ojos como castigo a mi ineptitud de no poder procrear un heredero digno de la corona, hasta que una noche, casi lo cumple, si no hubiese sido por ella, mi amada Eva, mi niña hubiese muerto a manos de ese demonio.

recuerdo esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer, eran las tres de la mañana cuando me percaté de que mi esposo no estaba en la cama y Regina estaba llorando a todo pulmón, una corazonada me decía que debía correr a su cuarto antes de que algo malo le pasara, mi pequeña era una criaturita calmada y poco ruidosa, casi siempre lograba dormir las noches enteras, salvo cuando había tormenta o tenía hambre, y algo en mi interior, no sé qué, me dijo que no era ninguna de esas razones por que las que Regina estaba pidiendo ser atendida y gracias al poder de los dioses que pude llegar a tiempo a sus aposentos, Henry empuñaba una daga mientras el velo que cubría la cuna de mi hija estaba corrido, mi pequeña solo podía ver como alguien que la había procreado quería asesinarla por el crimen de nada más nacer con el sexo equivocado

-ni se te ocurra, Henry Mills-dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, conocía esa voz suave y dulce, pero en ese momento con el tono superior y dictatorial-no te atrevas aponerle una mano encima o te arrepentirás-al darme la vuelta para encarar a esa mujer, me di cuenta de cuanto había pasado en su ausencia, su cabello largo, lacio y sedoso de color castaño oscuro estaban peinados en un tocado recogido por completo en un moño que se introducía dentro de su tiara de plata, sus ojos celestes casi grises estaban prendidos en chispas, se podía notar que incluso parecía desprender chispas y rayos, estaba vestida con un vestido largo de seda y gasa cristal en color blanco y rosa pálido, cubierto por una capa de terciopelo que cubría sus hombros y unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color plata, aún era hermosa, y mucho más cando su ceño estaba fruncido y sus profundos ojos desafiaban a Henry

-vaya, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, Eva-esa voz algo jocosa y algo burlesca no me parecía nada bueno, en un instante, como si los hubiese llamada, más de una docena de guardias aparición en el pasillo-¡atrapen a Eva y a mi esposa, quisieron asesinar a mi hija!-era algo inaudito, pero sin siquiera ponerme a pensar tomé a Eva del brazo y echamos a correr perseguidas por los guardias de Henry. Era algo ridículo correr por los pasillos del castillo donde vivía, perseguida como una criminal.

Lo racional hubiese sido que usara la magia que me había enseñado Eva para transportarme a la habitación de Regina, tomar a la bebé y huir con ella. Pero en ese entonces mi cerebro estaba bloqueado por la angustia y el pánico, no sabía hacia donde ir hasta que sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo, Eva me estaba conduciendo a un pequeño escondrijo, me había olvidado por competo de él, era un pequeño recoveco que se encontraba oculto en una falsa moldura de la pared, una compuertilla que llevaba al sótano

-distráelos, llévalos al torreón norte y yo iré por la bebé, no dejes que te atrapen y transpórtate a Rearnatario-sabía que Rearnatario era el pueblo que ella gobernaba, pero estaba al otro lado del mundo, y apenas estaba comenzando con la magia y dudaba de mis casi nulas habilidades en dicha disciplina

-no Eva, no puedo hacerlo…no sé si…-antes de que pudiese terminar la frase me calló con un dulce beso de los que no recordaba que nos dábamos

-sé que puedes mi amor, eres una bruja nata, confía en ti misma-su radiante sonrisa me llenó el pecho de alegría, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía fuerte y con la fuerza de derribar a cualquiera que osara desafiarme, por una vez en mi larga existencia, seria Cora, y no la muchacha que había sido engañada por un taimado que se hacía llamar rey. Siguiendo con el mandato de mi amada los dirigí a la torre más alta del palacio, un lugar desolado y abandonado donde ningún sirviente iba nunca a limpiar u ordenarlo, estaba lleno de polvo, un mal paso y todo el plan se iría al garete

-¡detente ahí, Cora!-me paré sobre un pilar casi destruido del lugar, justo sobre los jardines delanteros tan bien cuidados por los jardineros-quedas arrestada por intento de infanticidio-los guardias se acercaban más a mi paradero, estaba empezando a aterrarme de que pudiesen encarcelarme por un crimen que no había cometido, cuando la vi, estaba detrás de ellos con la niña en brazos y desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco tras dedicarme una sonrisa cómplice, era mi hora de irme también, con el nombre de mi dulce reina en mi mente canalice los poderes de tele traspiración en mis manos como ella me había enseñado, el humo rojo comenzó a salir a borbotones cubriéndome por completo de pies a cabeza, parecía que estaba cruzando por el ojos de una cerradura me faltaba la respiración, los ojos me ardían como si me los hubiesen prendido en llamas. Cuando todo el humo se disipó me encontraba completamente desorientada, mis piernas me fallaron, caí de rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, de repente una mano fina y huesuda, con las uñas delicadamente pintadas de rosa pálido se me tendió frente a mi rostro, levanté la vista encontrándome con su hermosa sonrisa cálida, cargando en brazos a Regina que gorjeaba feliz de encontrarse en los cómodos brazos de alguien que no la quisiera dañar, me levanté del suelo con ayuda de ella.

Una vez en pie me entregó a mi hija que la observaba con ojos curiosos y alegres

-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi querida Cora, sabía que lo lograrías-por primera vez en mi vida era libre, libre para amar y ser amada en un lugar que sería mi hogar por mucho tiempo y el seno de nuestra nueva familia.

Sellamos la promesa de amor eterno que una vez nos juramos siendo unas jovencitas adolescentes, con un puro beso de amor verdadero, este era solo el comienzo de nuestra larga y prospera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

CORA Y EVA, DOS REINA DEL AMOR VERDADERO cap. 2

El salón del castillo de Rearnatario era espectacularmente majestuoso, el piso entero de mármol blanco y laja celeste y rosa reflejaba a la perfección nuestras imágenes, los grandes ventanales que daban al exterior estaban cubiertos por preciosas cortinas de seda opaca en color crema y hueso, si veía hacia arriba podía ver el interior de lo que desde afuera del palacio se observaba como una gran cúpula, que en su interior estaba sujeta por una enorme estrella de ocho puntas formada por dieciséis pilares gruesos y macizos de madera, las paredes pintadas de blanco resplandecían por la luz de los tres bellísimos candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, las puertas de madera solida de roble y postigos de plata se abrieron de par en par dejándonos ver a cuatro hombres vestidos con armaduras de acero con el estandarte de la reina en sus pechos, y cinco mujeres que al ver sus vestimentas sencillas y ligeras, pude adivinar que eran parte de la servidumbre.

-reina Eva, el prisionero ya se encuentra en los calabozos restringidos-dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los caballeros.

-muy bien, vigílenlo, no lo alimenten hasta que yo lo diga-su voz era firme y sin dejar lugar a dudas o replicas, sin esperar más, los hombre se fueron luego de mostrarle sus respetos con una inclinación de cabeza-mientras tanto, por favor, Zelena, Marian, preparen las habitaciones principales que han estado cerradas para la princesa Regina y la reina Cora-con una pequeña reverencia dos mujeres se retiraron mientras las otras seguían esperando ordenes-Granni, ve a las cocinas y hazme el favor de preparar un cuenco de leche tibia y una taza de té-La que parecía ser la mayor y anciana de las mujeres se retiró también haciendo una reverencia respetuosa-Íngrid, necesito que le tomes las medidas a Cora y a la pequeña Regina para su guardarropa-sin más que añadir me hizo una seña para que acompañara a la joven mujer rubia que al parecer era bastante seria.

-por favor, señorita, por aquí-me causaba mucha gracia que una mujer desconocida me tratara de señorita, aunque era de esperarse, en Rearnatario no sabían que era una reina de nada o que estaba casada siquiera, no, no, ya no estaba casada, ahora era libre, sin pensarlo dos veces sostuve a Regina con un brazo mientras me quitaba el anillo que me había dado Henry al proponerme matrimonio-dígame, ¿hace cuánto se conocen usted y la reina Eva?-me preguntó mientras rodeaba mi cintura con una cinta métrica y anotaba todo en un pequeño pergamino

-creo que desde que éramos pequeñas-miles de recuerdos me invadieron con la fuerza de un torbellino en mi memoria, nuestra infancia juntas, los momento que pasamos escondiéndonos de nuestros padres, montando a caballo en las praderas una al lado de la otra, nuestro momento íntimos de aprender magia, de repente la tristeza me sobrecogió, cuanto la había necesitado en el nacimiento de Regina, había estado rodeada de gente que me ayudó gustosa, pero me habría sido más fácil si hubiese estado conmigo cogiéndome la mano y dándome aliento.

-¿la pequeña, que edad tiene?-mi pequeña ya se encontraba dormida plácidamente, seguramente arrullándose con nuestras voces y el latir de mi corazón, era realmente tierna, y pensar que hacia solo unos instantes atrás hubiese muerto si Eva no aparecía para protegernos.

-solo tiene tres meces-Ingrid terminó de hacer las medidas penitentes en su pergamino y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con mi hija cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dormida profundamente

-sería mejor que le tomara las medidas cuando no necesite descansar-era imposible no caer bajo el hechizo de la ternura de un bebé, lo sabía de antemano.

-¿ya terminaron?-la voz de mi amada nos sacó de la ensoñación de la hipnotizaste personita de Regina, detrás de ella iban dos sirvientas, que si no me equivocaba eran Marian, una muchacha de piel pálida, ojos café y cabello castaño ondulado, estaba vestida con un simple vestido de color café claro con un lazo a la cintura en negro que le entallaba el torso a simple vista, cubierto con una capa liviana que parecía ser de gasa y calzada con unas simples zapatillas de gamuza, Granni, una anciana de cabello cano y recogido en un rodete estaba vestida de igual manera pero a diferencia de Marian, tenía un delantal de algo que parecía piel de algún animal.

-aun no majestad-Ingrid se retiró junto con Eva, no sé a dónde, mientras que las dos empleadas me ayudaban a sentarme y me entregaban una humeante taza de una infusión de hierbas, mientras que tomaba en brazos a mi pequeña.

-qué bonita, ¿Cómo se llama?-Granni, al parecer tenía gran afición por los niños, por el cuidado y la delicadeza con la que mecía su cuerpecito.

-Regina.

-vaya, le va como anillo al dedo, ¿no lo crees, Marian?-la joven solo asintió con una cálida sonrisa. Algo tenía el té, no sé qué era, la vista se me estaba nublando, mis sentidos comenzaban a embotarse, escuchaba las voces que se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una hermosa habitación, un torreón para ser precisa, lo sabía por sus paredes circulares de ladrillos gruesos y anchos de color rojizo, era bastante grade, debía tener como por lo menos, diez metros de diámetro, la superficie donde me encontraba era acolchonada, suave y mullida, estaba tapada con na especie de tela que al tacto parecía algodón. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cómoda que no me di cuenta de que tenía un brazo, (no mío precisamente) enrollado en mi cintura.

-buenos días, mi amor-esa dulce voz que rozaba en mi noca me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo-¿dormiste bien?-a pesar de que se encontrara despeinada, con sus cabellos castaños, acairelados y largos hasta la cintura desperdigados en toda la almohada, aun se veía preciosa para mí, solo portaba un delicado y translucido camisón de seda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se veía increíblemente hermosa, y lo mejor era que era solo para mí, mi amada, mi reina-lamento haber tenido que usar una poción de sueño, pero creí que tal vez con lo traumático de anoche, necesitabas descansar sin tener pesadillas-mientras me hablaba jugaba con sus dedos en mi cabello.

-tienes suerte de ser la reina aquí, sino te habría demandado un juicio en tu contra-su risa cristalina me invadía los oídos como la canción más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida, de repente me encuentro atrapada entre el colchón y su esbelto cuerpo semidesnudo que se encontraba encima de mí.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora, majestad? ¿Cómo piensas castigarme?-sus ojos se habían oscurecido, parecían casi negros, de repente sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello, su lengua hacia un húmedo camino por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro izquierdo, era tan cálida la sensación que me brindaba que no pude evitar soltar un gemido cargado, quería negarme pero la voz no me salía, no sabía si podría soportar que alguien me tocara después de lo vivido con Henry-tranquila preciosa, lo disfrutarás-parecía que podía entrar en mi mente y difuminar todos mis miedos y pesares con solo esa melodiosa y calmada voz.

Sus manos paseaban lentamente por mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer cuando se detenían en mis pechos acariciándolos solo con la yema de sus dedos, jugaba con mis pezones haciendo que se endurecieran con el más leve rose, de repente pude sentir como su cuerpo iba bajando por el mío sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos, comenzando de nuevo por mi cuello, bajando por el valle de mis pechos, intercalaba el rose de sus labios con la humedad de su lengua, sentí unas extrañas cosquillas cuando comenzó a chupar suavemente la piel de mi vientre mientras seguía bajando, sus manos bajaban suavemente por mis caderas, rasguñaba casi imperceptiblemente, una nueva sensación se apoderaba de mi centro, sentí un hirviente y abrazador calor que emergía desde mi cara hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, sentía una gran bola en esa zona, creía que reventaría en cualquier momento.

Sin poder predecirlo sentí que me penetraba de golpe utilizando dos de sus dedos, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, mi respiración me fallaba, me estaba sofocando, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar, miles de oleadas de calor y placer me invadieron como un océano embravecido golpeando un navío, no sabía de dónde agarrarme, mis manos se aferraron al cubrecama, me arqueaba sin control alguno, de repente, su boca rodeó mi conejo y chupaba mi clítoris mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos. Me derramé en una cascada de placer que ella recibió como si hubiese estado días enteros soportando una insaciable e irritante sed

-¡EVAAAAAAA!-su nombre Salió de mi garganta en un grito desgarrador, que creo que se escuchó en el castillo entero de Rearnatario-vaya…nunca había…vivido algo así-mientras aun trataba de regular mi respiración, ella me veía arrebolada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano sostenida por su codo.

-quiero casarme contigo-esa frase me vino de lleno al alma-¿Qué dices, Cora? Es solo por el resto de nuestras vidas-esa misma mañana, luego de responderle en broma que me pensaría seriamente sobre el compromiso, me di cuenta que no vino ninguna criada a servirnos el desayuno o ayudarnos a vestirnos, Eva les había dicho que nos podíamos valer por nosotras mismas. Me había ayudado a vestirme con un bonito vestido de corte principesco en color blanco y crema, de mangas cortas de gasa vaporosa, encorsetaba ligeramente mi abdomen dejando mi pecho realzado, dándome un aire de grandeza que sabía que no tenía, la falta constituida por cinco faldones de gasa y seda cristal, me llegaba hasta cubrir completamente mis pies, que calzaban una preciosas zapatillas de gamuza sin tacones, el ultimo toque, fueron unos hermosos guantes de seda blanca que se ajustaban perfectamente a cada uno de mis dedos

-¿Cómo me veo?-realmente mi autoestima no era muy alta y no podía decir que tenía orgullo propio.

-como una autentica reina, MI reina-sus labios se volvieron a unir a los míos en un casto beso-vamos, te ayudaré con tu cabello-recogió mi rebelde maraña de cabellos castaños oscuros en un tocado de recogido completo, parecida a una cola de caballo o un rodete, que sostuvo con una pequeña tiara de plata-ahora si estas completamente esplendida.

Nos dirigimos juntas al gran comedor, donde ya la cocinera, Granni, como recordaba que le decían, nos esperaba con mi pequeña en brazos y el desayuno listo.

-buenos días majestad, Lady Cora-su reverencia me asustó un poco, podría haber tirado en el proceso a Regina, pero la tenía bien agarrada.

-buenos días, Granni-Regina gorjeaba feliz al escuchar su voz, Eva se había ganado una fuerte aliada por lo que veía-hola preciosa-la sostuvo en brazos en alto para verla mejor, tenía un fino y pequeño vestido blanco con unos pequeños mocasines a juego, lo que me sorprendió fue que en su cuellito portaba un collar de cadenita de oro blanco con un pequeño dije, parecía un escudo de armas con un corazón bajo una pequeña corona, en el centro de dicho corazón había una pequeña R en dorado, era extraño porque no recordaba haberle puesto ningún collar a mi hija en su nacimiento, o después de este-¿causó problemas en la noche?

-no alteza, es una niña realmente calmada, solo se desertó una vez, para un cambio-mientras nos sentamos a desayunar, Eva no paraba de hacer morisquetas y muecas a la bebé que reía encantada, "tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensé a mis adentros ver todos los días como Eva consentía y mimaba a nuestra bebita, verla crecer como una princesita en toda regla y tal vez, en un futuro, tener otro hijo, conocía algunos conjuros que podían ayudarnos en ese último asunto-la princesa ya tomó su leche, aunque la pobre Marian terminó medio mojada-casi me ahogué con la taza de té con leche que estaba bebiendo, al parecer Regina ya mostraba su carácter.

-ya andas haciendo tus travesuras con la chicas del castillo, ¿no es así mi princesita?-la pequeña, ajena a las palabras jugaba con su cadenita tratando de metérsela en la boca-Granni, avísale a los mensajeros reales que quiero que envíen el decreto del compromiso esta misma mañana, mañana en la noche se celebrará la fiesta, quiero que todo habitante de Rearnatario esté presente ente baile, para que conozcan a la nueva futura reina-sé que desmayarse no es digno de una reina ni de una gobernante, pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? Demasiada información hizo que mi cerebro colapsara.


	3. Chapter 3

POV EVA:

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la cocina, al voltearme, la silla donde estaba Cora, estaba vacía, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de mi futura prometida, le di la bebé a Granni, esto no era nada bueno, tal vez hubiese sido mejor comunicarle primero a Cora sobre mis planes de la fiesta de compromiso, por otro lado, mi yo perverso se despertaba, tenía a una persona más a quien anunciar mi feliz futuro enlace. Y seguramente podría no gustarle nada a esa persona enterarse de tal noticia.

Con cuidado de no dañarla la cargué en mis brazos y apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro, tal vez necesitaba un poco más de descanso, los pasillo laberinticos del castillo me recibían con los innumerables cuadros de mi familia, retratados desde hacía más de cuatro generaciones desde el más antiguo de los White para terminar conmigo.

-Majestad-Ingrid se aproximó a paso acelerado hasta estar a mi lado-¿Qué le sucedió a lady Cora?-a pesar de su apariencia regia y seria, de rostro alargado y regio, Ingrid era una mujer de gran corazón y preocupación por el prójimo. Se había encariñado muy fácilmente con Cora apenas conocerla y como podía ver, serían grandes amigas-¿está enferma? ¿Acaso se lastimó?

-no Ingrid, la noticia del compromiso fue muy repentina para la pobre-Cuando llegamos a nuestros aposentos, les pedí a Ingrid y Granny que cuidaran de mi amada mientras yo tenía que atender un asunto de real importancia con la pequeña Regina.

Pueden creer que en ese entonces estaba loca al llevar a un bebe de tres meces de edad a los calabozos restringidos de mi castillo, ¿Quién sabía qué clase de criminales podíamos encontrar ahí? Con deseos de hacer daño a una criatura indefensa y a una reina sin guardias que la acompañaran. Pero sabía perfectamente que, esos miserables jamás saldrían con vida de estas húmedas y decrepitas paredes.

Las antorchas iluminaban el camino de piedras negras que conformaba el largo pasillo entre las celdas, hasta llegar a una pequeña cuadrilla de tres paredes de ladrillos negros y una reja desde el techo hasta el suelo, dentro de la misma se veía, casi a duras penas a un hombre demacrado por el hambre y la sed, de piel ya pálida y deslucida, su cabello que una vez fue castaño claro y brillante se veía grasoso y descuidado, sus ropas, una vieja camisa raída de mangas largas, que en algún tiempo atrás fue banca y unos pantalones holgados emparchados que no le llegaba siquiera a los tobillos y sin ningún calzado que le cubriera los pies del helado frio de los adoquines del suelo.

-vaya, vaya, si es el rey Henry-dije con sorna, me era increíble pensar que estaba manteniendo mi voz calmada y a raya, pese a mis deseos de asesinarlo justo en ese instante, tenía que pensar en Regina y Cora, una inocente bebé no podía ver como el maldito bastardo que le dio la vida moría ante sus puros ojos, y Cora, era muy joven y bondadosa para entender cómo era posible que le hiciera daño a su ex marido.

-Eva-su mirada destilaba odio e ira hacia mi persona-juro por dios que cuando salga de aquí…

-si es que sales-le interrumpí-¿sabes? No estás en posiciones de amenazar o maldecirme-le decía mientras arrullaba a Regina en mis brazos-pensar que casi muere en tus malditas manos-le dije refiriéndome a la criaturita que dormía plácidamente pegada a mi pecho-y pensar que te advertí, no me escuchaste, y ahora, pagarás las consecuencias.

-dámela, esa bastarda es mía, me pertenece-me espetó con sus manos extendidas fuera de los barrales y con cara de desquiciado, esperando. Ni siquiera había oído una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

Sin poder evitarlo la ira en mi interior hizo que mi magia se desbocara, mandando al miserable hombre a volar, para luego chocar contra el muro que estaba detrás de él, una ola de telequinesis lo mando de nuevo a chocar contra las barras de la celda. Sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar le agarré del cuello y presioné mínimamente, su mirada estaba cargada de terror y ya no había atisbo de la altanería que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-escúchame bien, maldito parasito, porque no lo voy a repetir-le dije presionando más su cuello, cortando un poco más el paso del aire-ni Cora ni nuestra bebé son de tu propiedad, ¿entiendes?, me robaste al amor de mi vida, pero ahora es mi mujer-se podía ver que quería soltar algún improperio pero mis dedos en su tráquea se lo impedía-no te preocupes, seré una buena madre y esposa, les daré todo el amor que tú nunca les supiste dar, jamás les faltará el apoyo incondicional, y no temas, Gina sabrá la verdad sobre ti y quien eres-antes de que perdiera el conocimiento lo arrojé como si se tratara de un simple muñeco de paja.

Solo se podían oír sus desequilibrados gritos desde lejos mientras me alejaba de él y el llanto de la asustada bebé, mientras me dirigía a la salida de aquel lúgubre y desolador lugar.

-¡majestad!-un grito grave se escuchó a mi derecha, Robin, el líder de los arqueros y mi guardián personal se aproximaba corriendo con su arco en la mano.

-buenos días, Robin- con una inclinación de su cabeza me mostró su respeto-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa prisa?-el rostro del arquero presentada un aspecto pálido y perlado por el sudor, como si hubiese estado escapando de algún espectro o fantasma.

-lady Cora despertó desorientada, no conseguimos que se calme-sin prisa pero sin pausa nos dirigimos por el camino rápido hacia las habitaciones principales, dentro del cuarto donde había amanecido junto a mi futura esposa, había cuatro criadas tratando de sostener y tranquilizar a una histérica y asustada Cora.

Ingrid trataba de bajar su elevada temperatura usando sus poderes de invierno, pero parecía no funcionar, Zelena y Marian manipulaban los hombros de la alterada mujer con la intención de contenerla en la cama mientras intentaban darle algo que parecía una poción relajante, por ultimo Granny buscaba algo en el armario, tal vez para cambiar la vestimenta mojada de Cora, hasta que me vio en el umbral de la puerta.

-Majestad, será mejor que no se acerque-antes de que pudiera decir algo más le indiqué con la cabeza que se retirara. Granny conocía mi temperamento hacia una desobediencia, así que sin vacilar, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-por favor, todas retírense, yo me encargo-Zelena fue la más reticente, tal vez porque era nueva en el castillo y aun no se acostumbraba a recibir y acatar órdenes de una joven reina, menor que ella, de veintitrés años de edad.

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, puse a la pequeña Regina en un moisés que habían dispuesto para ella y me apresuré a tomar a la frágil Cora entre mis brazos, su magia estaba desbordada, signo de que había sufrido una pesadilla o un evento sobre estresante.

-tranquila, respira-le dije al oído para que me pudiera oír con claridad-estas a salvo, nada ni nadie puede lastimarte-sus ropajes estaban empapados en sudor y lágrimas al igual que su delicado y hermoso rostro, sus ojos castaños estaba hinchados y enrojecidos, había estado llorando-¿Qué sucedió?-su cara escondida en mi cuello no me ayudaba mucho a descifrar que la había puesto en tal estado caótico emocional.

-él estaba aquí, yo lo vi-su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, sus manos crispadas se aferraban a mis brazos como si fuesen su tabla de salvación.

-mi amor, ¿de quién me estás hablando?-estaba hiperventilándose y si no se calmaba, en breve perdería la conciencia nuevamente-espérame aquí, preciosa, ya vengo-al soltarla se volvió a poner en crisis, hasta que vio que solo iba hasta la puerta pero sin quitarle la mirada.

Como me imaginaba Graham, uno de mis mas leales súbditos estaba en la puerta haciendo guardia, de pie con su espada en vertical descendente y con las manos descansando en la empuñadura.

Al verme parada en la puerta, se deshizo de su rígida postura y con una tímida sonrisa se me acercó.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla, su majestad?

-necesito que busques a Ingrid y le pidas el traje que ella sabe-recuerdo que su mirada era de estupefacción y contrariedad al mismo tiempo-no te preocupes querido, ella sabe qué hacer, y necesito que vayas a las caballerizas y prepares dos caballos, los mejores y más fuertes que tengan-con una inclinación de su cabeza, se despidió.

Luego de diez minutos, después de que Cora se hubiese tranquilizado por completo, Ingrid se apareció en nuestro cuarto con un sencillo conjunto de montar, que consistía en un par de pantalones de tela ligeros, una camisa de mangas cortas, y unas botas de montar hechas de cuero, de bajo tacón.

No era apropiado que usara nada pesado, ya que se avecinaba un día bastante caluroso, seguramente montar a caballo con un ostentoso vestido le sería muy incómodo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó mientras me puse a trenzar su fino cabello-nunca creí que volvería a usar ropa simple y ligera-una sincera carcajada se me escapó de la garganta al oír su comentario con respecto a su actual vestimenta.

-iremos a visitar la aldea, seguramente muchos se estarán preguntando "¿Quién es la misteriosa prometida de la reina Eva?"-su rostro se sonrojó como una rosa recién abierta.

-¿y si no les agrado? ¿O les causo una mala impresión? ¿Cómo sabré como actuar ente ellos?, El rey jamás me dejaba ir al pueblo o ver a sus súbditos-antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la tomé del mentón y le hice girar la cabeza, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios que le quitaría las dudas al instante.

-solo tienes que ser tu misma, mi amor, enamorarías a cualquiera con tu delicadeza y belleza, tal como lo hiciste conmigo-los caballos ya estaban preparados y ensillados, el de Cora era un semental realmente formidable de color gris oscuro y crin negra, se gustaron al instante, mi amada siempre amó a los animales, no importa si era un cervatillo o un simple pájaro, les tenia tanto respeto como a un ser humano y nunca pudo entender a quien pudiera lastimar una criatura de la madre naturaleza.

El camino hacia la aldea fue calmado y tranquilo… o a menos así fue, hasta que el espíritu salvaje de Cora se despertó. A decir verdad, amaba verla tan viva y radiante, yendo a todo galope, riendo, con su cabello trenzado al viendo, su carcajada viajaba detrás de ella con la brisa. Sus ojos brillosos me recordaban los momentos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Al entrar en la aldea, la confianza de Cora se escondió en lo más profundo de su ser, su caballo ralentizó su marcha hasta casi caminar en cámara lenta, su cabeza parecía querer esconderse fusionarse con el cuello de su camisa, mientras que los habitantes de Rearnatario se habían detenido en la calle y se acercaban a saludarnos, muchos niños portaban pequeñas flores en la mano y se disponían a entregarlas, pero al ver a mi prometida, su indecisión era obvia en sus infantiles rostros.

-buenos días majestad, ¿Quién es la linda señorita que la acompaña?-me preguntó una pequeña, a quien conocía por el nombre de Mérida, de cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos azules y la piel jaspeada por simpáticas pecas.

-buenos días a todos-bajé del caballo rápidamente, para acercarme a ayudar a mi amada a bajar del suyo. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, se pegó a mi brazo como un pulpo a su presa-ya sabrán que desde que subí al trono, no tengo quien me acompañe en tan honrada tarea-mis súbditos se habían quedado callados y expectantes a lo que salía de mis labios-ya deben saber que mañana por la noche, habrá un baile en el castillo real, y todos están invitados, tanto plebeyos como la nobleza, incluido los niños-muchos se acercaron a nosotras, rodeándonos alegremente, eran mi talón de Aquiles, y por lo que veía también el de Cora, que recibía gustosa las flores que le ofrecían, regalándoles un beso a cada uno que se presentaba frente a ella-debo anunciarles, que tras larga espera, su reina, ha encontrado a su alma gemela-muchos murmullos se escucharon en la multitud y algunos volteaban a todas partes, como si buscaran algo o alguien.

Le tomé la mano a Cora, y con un delicado hechizo de levitación la elevé por sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos.

-saluden todos, a la nueva reina de Rearnatario, Cora Mills de White-un jadeo general se oyó, las manos se alzaron intentando tocarla, como si se tratara de una deidad, muchos padres levantaron a sus hijos en sus hombros, haciendo que estos con sus pequeñas manitas tocaran a mi amada.

-¡larga vida a las reinas!-esa potente voz femenina, era muy conocida para mí, se trataba de Mila, la fiel esposa de Rumpelstiltskin, y de ese grito surgieron muchos más, la adoraban, los niños sin conocerla se acercaban a ella sin miedo, y os mayores la respetaban, si, sería una gran reina a mi lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUI, COMO LES PROMETÍ EN EL CAP DE "NUESTRA FAMILIA, LOS SWAN MILLS" ESTA EL NUEVO CAP DE ESTE FIC.**

 **COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

 **Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS PRIMEROS CINCO REVIEWS SALDRÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JUNTO CON LAS RESPUESTAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS Y SUGERENCIAS QUE QUIERAN HACERME.**

POV CORA:

Era simplemente grandioso, jamás había visto a tanta gente conglomerada, a mí alrededor, ni siquiera me conocían, pero podía sentir su amor al querer tocarme, y créanme, no soy infantil, pero me sentía como una niña pequeña, flotando en el aire y sintiendo la cercanía de toda esa multitud.

Esa tarde la pasé en la aldea, los niños encantadores del pueblo querían que conociera todos sus orgullos, para, según ellos, conocer mejor la población y a sus habitantes, como por ejemplo, pinocho, que era hijo del carpintero y "el mejor titiritero del mundo", Gepetto era su nombre, me dijo al presentarse educadamente, hacia marionetas de madera para encantar y entretener a los niños en épocas de fríos inviernos y lluvias que les prohibían salir de sus hogares.

Mila, una mujer de cabellera negra cual carbón, piel pálida y ojos cristalinos como el agua, era directora del orfanato, donde se dedicaba a cuidar y criar a los pequeños sin padres, como si fueran sus propios retoños. Aunque tenía un pequeño niño propio, Neal.

Neal, un niño muy tierno y simpático, que también era hijo de un tal hombre "Rumpelstiltskin" me enseñó la tienda de pociones de su padre, era algo encorvado el pobre señor, pero por las referencias de su hijo y su esposa, Mila, era el mejor pocionista del mundo, tenían antídotos para todo embrujos conocido y por haber, contra venenos, para males, tales como el insomnio, la falta de apetito, etc. etc.

Estaban también Astrid, una mujer de cabello castaño, lacio hasta media espalda, siempre peinado en un simple recogido de dos mechones, (uno a cada lado de su cabeza) recogido en una media coleta, de piel cetrina y algo bronceada, y de ojos verduzcos mezclados con azul. y sus dos sobrinas, Elsa, una muchachita de ocho años de edad, de cabellera rubia y acairelada hasta la cintura, trenzada por ella misma, de piel pálida como el marfil, sus ojos tan raros como expresivos eran de color celeste tan cristalino como un par de hermosos diamantes recién pulidos, al brillo de la luz solar. Su hermana menos Anna, de cinco años, era completamente diferente a Elsa e Ingrid, como el agua y el aceite, su cabello en recogido en dos tiernas trenzas, era tan rojo como las zanahorias, su piel estaba plagada de simpáticas pecas que le daban un aire más travieso y juguetón, junto con sus brillantes ojitos castaños, tan llenos de vida.

Según supe, Astrid era una creadora de hielo, como Elsa, y Anna, había nacido con la habilidad de tener fuego en su ser y exteriorizarlo, pero, de donde venían, se creía que los que tenían el poder de manejar un elemento natural, eran hijos de brujos o hechiceros, o incluso aprendices de magia negra, lo que causó su inmediato exilio.

Eva, al ver que de la noche a la mañana se habían quedado sin hogar, les proporcionó lugar y vivienda en Rearnatario, Astrid trabajaba en una heladería, donde muchos padres y sus niños iba a disfrutar de esas creaciones de hielo y frutas, mientras que las niñas jugaban y entretenían a los pequeños con sus poderes, sin que nadie les tuviera miedo o las repudiara.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando muchos niños, Eva y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas, otra vez me sentía como si tuviera diez años de edad, escuchando las carcajadas de mi amada y los gritos de los pequeños mientras correteábamos tras los chiquillos. Era realmente mágico, pero lamentablemente todo lo que bueno acaba pronto. Eva se acercó a nosotros con los caballos ya listos para partir.

-lamento decirles, mis pequeños, pero Cora y yo tenemos que volver al castillo-muchos de los niños se desilusionaron, y la mayoría halaba de nuestras mangas para evitar que nos fuéramos-por favor, mis queridos, mañana nos volverán a ver-enfurruñados nos dejaron marchar, no sin antes hacerles prometer que les dejaríamos bailar una pieza con nosotras en el baile.

-ha sido hermoso, muchas gracias Eva-ella y yo íbamos en el mismo jamelgo, me sentía bastante cansada y Eva temía que me quedara dormida en su montura y se callera. Recostada en su pecho podía sentir su respiración calmada y pausada, deseaba que ese momento no terminase nunca, pero el castillo apareció en nuestro panorama, Eva insistió en que la dejara que cargarme en sus brazos, cosa que me causó mucha gracia, debo admitir, que no soy una damita de peso pluma.

Punto de vista de EVA:

Parecía que desde que Cora había llegado a Rearnatario, comenzaban a llegarme sorpresas que podían cambiarnos la vida a cada integrante del castillo. Y eso lo comprobé al día siguiente, al terminar los preparativos para la celebración de nuestro compromiso.

Cora estaba profundamente dormida luego del día tan divertido y movido que había tenido con los pequeños críos de la aldea, esos pequeñajos podían sacarle la energía a cualquiera.

Para no molestar a mi amada con levantarse de la cama, y tampoco que se despertara Regina de su profundo sueño, ordené a Granni que nos enviara la cena al cuarto, junto con la leche para la dulce bebé que parecía estar despertando.

-buenas noches, mi princesa-su gorjeo me parecía algo sumamente encantador, se parecía en tanta cosas a mi Cora, sus ojitos marrones, soñadores, su piel blanca como la leche, su pequeña y respingada naricita, su boquita rosada como una rosa coral-¿tuviste un buen sueño, mi pequeñita?-sus manitas inquietas intentaban coger un mechón e mi cabello suelto y metérselo en la boca-tienes hambre ¿no, mi niña?

-Majestad, aquí le dejo la cena-Zelena se disponía a retirarse cuando lo noté, su andar lento y pausado, su respiración nerviosa como si esperase que algo la atacara, y su mirar inquisitivo a todas direcciones en su entorno. Estaba actuando algo extraño, tal vez más extraño de lo habitual a su comportamiento, pero en ese instante mis prioridades eran otras, aparte de averiguar que le sucedía a una de mis criadas.

-muchas gracias, Zelena, puedes retirarte.

-¿no necesita ayuda para alimentar a la bebé?-al igual que Granni, Zelena tenía experiencia con niños y un gran instinto para con ellos.

La noche transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, Regina era una damita realmente calmada, y tan solo se despertaba cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba un cambio, de lo cual en las tres ocasiones que necesitó ser atendida, Granni y Zelena se encargaron.

El día siguiente se presentó revoltoso y lleno de energía, los sirvientes iban y venían en su afán de que todo estuviese listo y en orden para el evento en la noche, los cocineros eran supervisados personalmente por Granni, que no aceptaba el más mínimo fallo en "su cocina", si un plato tenia demasiada sal, demandaba que se tirara a la basura y que se comenzara de cero, Robin organizaba la seguridad del castillo junto a sus guardias, ordenándoles sus posiciones para la velada, Marian verificaba que cada ventana, perta, y utensilio de plata estuvieran brillantes de limpios.

Lo que me extrañó es no ver en toda la mañana, a Zelena, ella siempre estaba pegada a Marian o a Granni, pero ese día no había visto ni un pelo o señal de la joven.

Ya en la tarde preocupada por la desaparición de mi doncella, me puse a la búsqueda, pero por más que abriera todas las puertas y buscara en cada una de las habitaciones, no había rastro de ella. Me estaba exasperando que ningunos de mis guardias o sirvientes me supiera dar respuesta de su paradero.

Estaba en los pasillos principales del ala norte, cuando lo escuché, claro y nítido como el canto de un pájaro, era la risa de un bebé, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Cora y Regina estaban en el extremo opuesto, y esa sección solo era para la servidumbre. Ninguno de los miembros de la servidumbre había tenido hijos y la única criatura que habitaba el castillo, era mi pequeña princesa.

Seguí el sonido, me llevó directamente a la habitación de Zelena, cuando abrí la puerta la sorpresa me golpeó de lleno en el rostro, estaba acompañada de Cora y nuestra hija, pero además de ellas, en sus brazos estaba otra persona, otro bebé , de seguramente la misma edad que Regina, su cabecita estaba cubierta por una pelusilla rubia casi platinada, de ojos grandes y de una extraña mezcla entre verde grisáceo y celeste cristalino.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-las dos mujeres se habían quedado mudas y pálidas, como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma-quiero saber que ocurre y de quien es ese bebé-mi enojo seguramente era completamente visible ya que ninguna me daba respuesta alguna.

-majestad, por favor…puedo explicarlo-Zelena parecía a punto de romper a llorar, mientras que pegaba más a la criatura a su propio cuerpo, como si esperara que de un momento a otro se la arrebataran de los brazos.

-Eva, Zelena la encontró ayer cuando estábamos fuera-Cora tenía la mirada llena de calma, amor y tranquilidad-pensó en llevarla al orfanato, pero no sería justo, la pequeña ya se apegó a ella.

-¿y no pensabas decírmelo?-la joven criada temblaba de pies a cabeza-antes de esta noche, debe estar con Mila-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Eva, por favor-antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, le clavé la mirada haciendo que se callara de repente.

-mi decisión es definitiva, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea-el llanto desgarrador de la pobre doncella se hizo presente, pero con mi enfado, no me importaba-tal vez, si no me lo hubieses ocultado, el resultado hubiera sido diferente.

Antes de que pudiera tocar abrir la puerta que conectaba el hala de la servidumbre con el gran salón, mi mano quedó pegada al picaporte, por arte de magia, detrás de mi escuchaba el taconeo de los zapatos de Cora, mientras trataba de soltarme de ese imantado y fuerte agarre.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si nos apartaran de ti?

-te ordeno que me liberes-sin hacerme caso dio un paso más hacia mí.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si nos apartaran de ti?-apenas la escuchaba en mi afán de querer soltarme del maldito picaporte-¡respóndeme!-su tono autoritario me dejó completamente helada, nunca antes la había visto así, sus ojos prendidos en llamas en una furia irreconocible mientras que la magia que retenía mi mano se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-no se va a quedar, ese bebé no es suyo.

-entonces Regina tampoco se puede quedar, no es tu hija, y con ella me iré yo-no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, me estaba desafiando y amenazando con marcharse si no permitía que mi sirvienta conservara a ese infante desconocido-piénsalo Eva, Zelena también merece ser feliz con un hijo, a menos que creas que tú eres la única con derecho de adoptar en este castillo.

Ya con mis dientes casi a punto de romperse de la presión que ejercían, cedí, la magia de la puerta me estaba quemando la mano y estaba completamente segura de que si no accedía a la demanda de mi prometida, la piel me quedaría en carnes vivas.

-bien, está bien-mi mano quedó libre y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dejé llevar por mi ira, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, la silueta de cinco dedos quedó perfectamente marcada al rojo, en a mejilla derecha de Cora, quise acercarme y disculparme, pero no me lo permitió.

-aléjate de mí, ve a decirle a Zelena tu veredicto, y no te me acerques-, recuerdo el sonido de sus sollozos al marcharse sin dejar que la tocara. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, seguí las ordenes que me había impuesto y volví del cuarto del que había salido, para encontrarme con otra imagen que me hacía odiarme a mí misma, Zelena arrullaba al pequeño que no paraba de llorar junto con la mujer que intentaba consolarlo.

-dime su nombre-la chica parecía no entenderme en su intento de detener sus lágrimas-el bebé, se puede quedar-como si fuese un hechizo su cara cambio de congoja a una profunda alegría-ser madre no es sencillo, Zelena, te estoy dando el permiso de estar a cargo de otra vida, no me decepciones-parecía no escucharme, su atención estaba por completo en el pequeño manojo de llanto y mocos.

-gracias, muchas gracias majestad, no se va a arrepentir, se lo prometo…vamos Emma, deja de llorar, ya pasó-me produjo mucha curiosidad la elección del nombre.

-así que es una niña… ¿Cómo sabes que el nombre "Emma" es el indicado?-sin decirme nada, la colocó en mi brazos, haciendo que la bebé abriera sus grandes ojos un poquito enrojecidos por el llanto.

-si ve su rostro, se parece a Emma-no podía discutir con esa lógica. La devolví a los brazos de su ahora madre y esperé a que dejara de llorar.

-Báñala y arréglala para esta noche, creo que Regina tendrá una compañera de por vida. Y lleva a Regina con Granni para que haga lo mismo.

Salí del cuarto sin esperar respuesta, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo…disculparme con Cora por la bofetada inusitada que le había propinado.

 **CASI SE ME OLVIDA, MAÑANA O PASADO A MAS TARDAR, ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE "LA FAMILIA SE ENCUENTRA"**


	5. AVISO

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES, LES TENGO LA MALDITA Y DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA QUE ME ACABO DE ACORDAR QUE MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA ME CORTAN EL INTERNET POR FALTA DE PAGO DE DOS BOLETAS, ASÍ QUE...HASTA TIEMPO INDEFINIDO ESTOY EN EXILIO DE INTERNET AUTO IMPUESTO**


	6. Chapter 5

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAP, PERO YA SABEN, VIDA DE UNIVERSITARIA, MUCHO ESTUDIO, POCO TIEMPO.**

 **POR FAVOR, SI ME QUIEREN MATAR, HÁGANLO RÁPIDO Y SIN DOLOR. PERO NO ME TORTUREN.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO A MI ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **SIN MAS, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, LO PONEN EN SUS FAVORITO Y TAMBIEN ME MANDAN ESOS HERMOSOS Y ALENTADORES REVIEWS, NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE ME HACEN. Y CADA VEZ ME DAN MAS FUERZAS E IMPULSO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **SIN MAS, AQUI LES VA EL 5° CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR.**

POV TERCERA PERSONA:

Cora había quedado sorprendida y aterrada por la reacción que tuvo Eva para con ella, jamás había imaginado que su enamorada le pudiera poner una mano encima. Sus piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente, su respiración estaba entrecortada, parecía que alguien estaba presionando su garganta cortando el paso del aire.

Se había escondido en la cocina, el aroma a la comida de Granny la tranquilizaba, y estaba segura que a esa hora, con todos ocupados en los preparativos, nadie se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba.

Pero a veces, la ley de Murphy, puede hacer que lo que realmente deseas, no suceda. El tiempo no había sido mucho, pero para Cora, se había detenido. Agazapada en la ventana que daba a los jardines traseros, no se había dado cuenta que había alguien observándola, hasta que esa persona carraspeó.

-la estábamos buscando, Lady Cora-la joven futura gobernante de Rearnatario, avergonzada de que alguien como Granny viera la rojez e hinchazón de su mejilla, no le respondió ni le dio la cara, creyendo que si no respondía a la anciana, esta entendería la indirecta y se iría por donde había aparecido, pero como dice el dicho "el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo"-Lady Cora, le estoy hablando-al no recibir respuesta alguna, la longeva mujer se acercó, sorprendiéndose de gran manera al ver la cara de la joven-¿Qué te sucedió mi niña?-el tono maternal de Granny terminó por derrumbar las barreras de falsa fortaleza que había creado, era imposible para ella, no creía tener madera de reina, apenas si había escapado de la angustia de un matrimonio forzado y destructivo que casi había acabado con sus ganas de vivir y con la existencia de su pequeña, que ahora estaba tan abrumada por el miedo que le había ocasionado la mujer que en unas pocas horas se convertiría oficialmente en su prometida y futura esposa.

-Granni, no creo poder ser una reina-la anciana, comprendió al instante, y sacando de la nada un pequeño objeto largo y fino, le tomó una de sus manos y le entregó un lazo, de aspecto bastante simple, parecía de raso rojo, suave, fina y de cuerpo bastante delgado. Del largo de dos metros de longitud-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó la joven, limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que se habían derramado de sus enrojecidos ojos, evitando tocarse la mejilla lastimada.

-eso, mi querida niña, es un conjuro antiguo de amor verdadero, llamado "el lazo de Afrodita"-Cora había leído mil veces esa extraña pero fascinante historia de amor, cuando era niña, una diosa traicionada por su amor verdadero, había creado un lazo para que las parejas de mortales vieran si eran auténticamente el uno para el otro-utilícelo, mi señora, y verá que no se ha equivocado con la reina-sin nada más que decir, Granni se dispuso a curar la cara de la joven que se encontraba pensativa de usar o no ese hechizo, ya que por un lado, si lo hacía significaría que no confiaba en el amor que le profesaba Eva, pero si no lo hacía, se quedaría con la duda el resto de su vida hasta que la muerte las separara.

Una vez que la piel antes magullada de su cara, absorbió la última capa de loción casera antiinflamatoria que le había puesto la abuela, se dispuso a encaminarse a sus aposentos.

Ingrid la estaba esperando, ya lista con el vestido que tendría que usar esa velada, un precioso vestido de tul y gaza cristalizada en rojo sangre, asimétrico de un solo tirante en el hombro derecho, con una hermosa rosa de tela del mismo color. El pollerón le tapaba los pies, y se alzaba desde la cadera hasta los talones, dándole un porte de galantería, pero también un toque de modestia al ver el poco escote que traía y la cintura estrecha que le dejaba el vientre de abeja.

Luego de un relajante y acogedor baño de espuma, las sirvientas la ayudaron a meterse en su traje para luego ser calzada con unas zapatillas enjoyadas en rubíes y esmeraldas, algo sumamente ostentoso para la pobre joven que no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos y menos mostrarlos en público. Su cabello fue arreglado en varios bucles hechos por Marian, para luego ser recogido en un tocado ajustado, que dejaba algunos mechones de su castaña melena se asemejaran a una tiara. Por último y para finalizar con su resplandeciente arreglo, Ingrid le colocó en sus orejas unos hermosos aretes de rubíes que combinaran con su atuendo.

En otra parte del castillo se podía ver a una nerviosa y acalorada reina Eva, caminando de un lado para otro, como un león enjaulado, esperando a que abrieran la puerta que lo liberara de su cautiverio.

Su vestido contrastaba enormemente con el de su novia, era de color blanco hueso, de seda y encaje blanco cristalizado. Era de escote principesco que dejaba ver una generosa porción de sus pechos, es corsé estaba tan ajustado que apenas si podía respirar cómodamente, su cintura estaba encorsetada en una cinturón de terciopelo y encaje, que escondía la costura que iniciaba el camino de su larga falda, rellenada de pollerones de gasa y tul. Su calzado combinaba perfectamente, del mismo color, uno zapatos cerrados, tacón aguja con pequeñas piedras de topacio engarzadas en la punta. La joyería que llevaba puesta era bastante sencilla, más simple de la que acostumbraba ponerse en días de celebración, una pequeña gargantilla con cinco dijes que conformaban la forma de perfectas gotas de agua, con un par de aretes a juego y una pulserilla de oro blanco que había sido un regalo de su madre antes de morir.

Su cabello, al igual que su novia estaba también recogido por completo en un tocado ajustado, pero a diferencia de Cora, este estaba sostenido por una preciosa tiara de plata.

-majestad-la llamó una voz calmada y suave detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara. La persona que la había nombrada era una pequeña criatura de la altura de solo tres pulgadas, un ser alado que irradiaba una mágica luz azul de su cuerpo, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos.

-Azul, que susto me diste-le dijo la joven extendiendo su delicada mano hacia arriba para dejarla sentarse en su palma, sabiendo que la pobre seguramente estaría cansada de tanto volar-no sabía si ibas a venir-la pequeña hada le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, a esas alturas de su amistad, no era necesario que se llamaran, ambas sabían cuando la otra la necesitaba.

-no me perdería tu fiesta de compromiso por nada, ya demasiado hemos esperado a que nuestra reina encontrara a la indicada-aun sentada en su mano, podía sentir el fuerte temblor que invadía el cuerpo de la gobernante y amiga-¿Qué sucede?

-estoy paralizada, Azul-la líder de las hadas negaba, ya sabiendo la inseguridad de Eva. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y en un fuerte haz de luz se volvió del tamaño de una adulta humana, era igual que siempre, pero con la diferencia que había escondido sus hermosas alas de mariposa.

Era una mujer de belleza envidiable, piel pálida, ojos tan brillantes como un par de estrellas, nariz recta y de puente angosto, de largo cabello ondulado hasta media espalda, con un sencillo vestido largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, de color azul oscuro cristalizado, acompañada por un par de zapatillas de gamuza sin tacos.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo, Eva? Has esperado mucho tiempo a volver a ver a tu amor verdadero, no te echarás atrás, ¿o sí?-Eva negó algo insegura, pero reacia a contarle sus miedos.

Detrás de ellas se escuchaban pasos acercándose, al parecer un tropel de guardias, por el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo de ladrillos marmolados de granito.

-Majestad, la estábamos buscando-al ver con claridad, en la tenue luz del jardín se podía ver a una seguidilla de guardias armados con sus arcos y flechas, encabezados por Robin, con su uniforme de armadura recién pulida-la fiesta está a punto de comenzar-la joven gobernante asintió insegura de poder confiar en su temblorosa voz.

El salón de eventos había sido meticulosamente decorado con lazos de raso grueso de colores blanco, verde agua y celeste cielo. Los bellísimos candelabros iluminaban toda la habitación sin dejar un solo recoveco en las sombras, sus velas de llamas ondeantes largaban hermosos destellos en el techo, haciendo la ilusión de un cielo estrellado.

-damas y caballeros, les presento a las anfitrionas, la reina Cora y lady Cora, gobernantes de Rearnatario-su presentación fue dirigida por Graham, el servidor más leal de Eva.

A pesar de verse realmente hermosa, Cora seguía sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba tomándole la mano, no importaba cuantas veces hubiese querido disculparse esa tarde con su amada, parecía que había quedado sorda a sus suplicas y promesas de no volver a sucumbir a sus arrebatos de ira.

La primera en acompañarlas a su mesa designada, justo en frente de sus tronos, fue Zelena, quien cargaba a una distraída y tierna bebé de ojos verde azulados, vestida con un pequeño vestidito de seda y algodón, blanco, con unos zapatitos de charol negros que la hacían ver como toda una princesita, la joven sirvienta estaba con sus mejores galas, tenía un traje de camisa y faldas rosa pálido, el dobladillo de su cintura estaba escondido tras un lazo de seda gruesa que terminaba en un pequeño y discreto moño en su espalda baja, su calzado era un par de zapatos de tacones gruesos, color rosa perlado. Su peinado es solo una tiara que estaba hecha con su propio cabello trenzado que comenzaba desde su cien izquierda, cruzaba su frente, rodeaba la parte trasera del cráneo y se volvía a juntar con su inicio, se parecía un halo.

Marian, quien se encargaba de cargar a la pequeña Regina vestida de igual manera, peor a diferencia de que como siempre, ella llevaba su cabello, ondulado, suelto y bien peinado. Al igual que su futura compañera, la princesa vestía un vestido y calzado idéntico, simbolizando que era iguales a los ojos de sus padres.

Antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, ora se levantó de su asiento, sorprendiendo a su prometida, con parsimonia y elegancia se ubicó en el centro del salón, de su muñeca sacó el pequeño hechizo que tenía atado a su mano y lo extendió a todo lo largo en sus dos manos, dejando que las puntas descansaran delicadamente en sus dedos índice y anular.

Eva no lo podía comprender, ¿Qué tenía en mente su amada?

Granny, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que la joven quería hacer, se dirigió a la silla que ocupaba su reina.

-majestad, creo que lady Cora quiere que la acompañe-aun confundida, Eva se dejó guiar por sus pies que la depositaron justo en frente de Cora.

-Cora White, en este día, en frente de todo habitante de Rearnatario, me declaro a ti como tu amor verdadero, ¿eres tú el mío?-al instante lo comprendió, era el mismísimo lazo de Afrodita el que portaba en sus manos, su Cora quería estar completamente segura de que eran la una para la otra, estaba completamente dispuesta a demostrarle que no tenía por qué dudar.

-no hay fuerza, o maleficio que me haga pensar lo contrario, Cora Mills, sé que eres mi amor verdadero, y me proclamo también como el tuyo- el lazo que antes portaba Cora se enroscó delicadamente las muñecas derechas de las dos mujeres enfrentadas a tal punto de unirlas desde los dedos hasta el codo, haciendo que sus manos se entrelazaran. Pero un pedazo se deslizó por el aire, viajando hasta donde estaban las dos bebes, viendo ese extraño espectáculo sin comprender porque se estaban uniendo ellas también.

La pequeña Emma, feliz de encontrar una amiguita a su lado, le sonrió enseñando sus encías desdentadas, sin prestarle atención a su asustada madre que trataba de separarla de la princesa con desesperación.

Regina, que tampoco podía comprender lo que sucedía, y mucho menos le importaba, le devolvió la sonrisa desdentada de ojos brillantes, a la que tenía a su lado, unida por su manita por un extraño lazo brillante y luminoso.

Muchos esperaban que el lazo se rompiera en mil pedazos como la mayoría de veces había ocurrido, pero en lugar de eso, el brillo de ese objeto se hacía más y más brillante conforme pasaban los segundos, a tal punto de formar una bola de luz sobre las cabezas de todos los espectadores, que sorprendidos y boquiabiertos veían como se iban formando, de forma borrosa, distintas imágenes.

Se veía dentro de esa esfera a una mujer, parecida a Cora pero con el cabello algo encanecido, un poco mayor, con unas pocas arrugas, vestida con un sencillo vestido celeste pastel, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, detrás de un pequeño niño de cabellera corta pero despeinada a mechones castaños oscuros que se disparaban a todas direcciones, ojos verdes y piel pálida, vestido solo con un pequeño pañal de tela blanca y unos pequeños mocasines que parecían tejidos a mano , riendo mientras la mujer detrás lograba tomarlo en brazo, para después hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita.

-pequeño travieso, tus madres debe tener más vigilancia sobre ti, Henry-detrás de ellos apareció otra mujer, pero esta, era una versión, mayor a la reina Eva, vestida de igual manera que la primera.

-veo que lo has podido capturarlo, escurridizo vándalo-el chiquillo estiraba sus bracitos hacia la que hablaba, dándole un mensaje muy claro de lo que quería.

-madre-una joven morena de cabellera acairelada, de color castaño, larga hasta la cintura y ojos cafés, apareció delante de la pareja que traía al niño en brazos, su atuendo era un traje de etiqueta negro, de corsé sin tirantes, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones del mismo material, todo el conjunto era negro brillante, acompañado por un par de botas de tacón agujas de quince centímetros a juego-por fin, lo he buscado por todo el castillo-dijo en tono molesto pero con una sonrisa en su rostro fijando su sonrisa en el retoño que escondía su carita en el cuello de la mujer de cabellera algo cobriza con líneas blancas-Emma está desesperada, no ha dejado torre sin revisar.

-y casi destruyo el castillo piedra por piedra-anunció una voz femenina, calmada y profunda detrás de ellas. La mujer era realmente hermosa, de cabellera rubia acairelada, hasta debajo de la cintura, piel casi translucida, ojos de un vivo color verde azulado, perfil griego y boca de labios finos. Su atuendo era un vestido de mangas largas que le llegaban hasta más allá de los dedos y le cubría los pies, de textura sedificada y color hueso-tanto revuelo en este castillo y todo por tu culpa, pequeño patito-el niño encantado por el apodo se reía de buena ganas, contagiando a las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

De un momento a otro, todos los invitados, sirvientes, las reinas y músicos, habían salido de ese extraño pero encantador trance, viendo como el lazo había desaparecido de las muñecas de quienes lo habían invocado y de las bebes, y en su lugar se podían ver pulseras de eslabones de plata, con el nombre de la elegida de su portadora y un pequeño dije.

El de Cora era un pequeño corazón, y el nombre de Eva, el de Eva era una flor de jazmín y el nombre de Cora, las bebes portaban unos brazaletes muy parecido a los de las reinas, el de Regina, tenía el nombre de Emma y una pequeña corona, y el de Emma, portaba el nombre de Regina y un pequeño cisne.

-muy bien, ya acabado el ritual, les voy a pedir…que empiece la fiesta-los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía bastante animada y pegadiza que nadie pudo resistir, las gobernantes disfrutaban de la danza con su compañera, era una coreografía ya muy conocida entre ambas, que era dirigida por Eva.

Seductoramente, Cora se acercó al oído de su novia y le habló lenta y pausadamente.

-sé que me amas con toda el alma, mi amor-Eva asintió enérgicamente a eso, poniéndose nerviosa al escuchar esa sensual voz-pero…si me vuelves a poner una mano encima…te arranco el corazón y lo convierto en cenizas-La joven morena, sudando frio y tragando grueso volvió a asentir.

Cora era una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva, pero también era alguien de armas tomar si la hacían enfurecer, y eso, Eva lo sabía de sobremanera.

La vida iba a ser bastante interesante con Cora como su esposa.

Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a sus momentos de ira, dios la librara si se cruzaba en su camino estando ella enojada.

 **DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ, SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, Y COMO QUERRÍAN QUE CONTINUARA ESTA HISTORIA. ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS...ES QUE...SE ME FUNDIÓ EL CEREBRO Y NECESITO UN POQUITITO DE AYUDITA**


End file.
